Changing for the Better
by ChaosSolider82
Summary: This is my take on the Harry Potter story starting towards the end of CoS. We only know that Sirius Black was named as Harry Potter's godfather and that Harry's parents left Harry the means for life and school. What if Harry had a godmother and after the events of the Chamber of Secrets she was done just letting Harry face danger alone. The Potter's wills will finally be read.


**Prologue: Never Argue with a Mother**

 _Remote Area in the French Alps: At the same time Harry is facing the Basilisk_

In this very moment in a remote village in the French Alps filled with wizard tents (portable homes for wizards on the move), there was an argument taking place in the leader of the villages tent. All of the other citizens of this village were hiding in their own tents not wanting to have any involvement with the situation as they normally did when the leader and his wife were arguing.

"I know what I am asking and I know how dangerous it is but I don't care!" Shouted a woman with long ruby red hair dressed in witches' robes that were covered in wood dust. Her name is Astrid and she was facing her husband in a pissed off rage. The youngest two of her five children had run out of the tent the moment they saw their mother enter the tent with a look of fury on her face. Astrid worked as a freelance wand maker doing mostly special orders with unique wand cores and had been working when she felt in her magic something was wrong. However, it was not something wrong with her children but rather with an individual that she had never actually seen her god-son Harry Potter.

"This is the second time in less than two years that I have felt that Harry has been in danger, and that is not counting those times over the past eight years I have felt the abuse he has gone through. I won't stand for it any longer! I promised Lily that I would take care of Harry if anything happened to her and James. I know why we could not originally help, but this is too much. I can feel that his life is in extreme danger and if I can feel that so can you Fenrir." Astrid shouted at the now identified Fenrir Greyback, the most notorious werewolf in Europe. The man stood at six feet tall with long silver grey hair with slightly bestial appearance. He once was a supporter and enforcer to Lord Voldemort, but after meeting Astrid after she had completed her education at Hogwarts, he had pulled back from the war to help care for their triplets. Now he worked a respectable job as a creature researcher under a pseudonym for the Ministry of Magic in France and Ireland.

"I understand my love. I do feel the danger the pup is in. The whole pack (the rest of the village) felt the loss of Lily and James, and I am sure that they can feel the danger to Harry. {Note: In my story, even though the Potters were not werewolves, the close tie that Astrid had with Lily [being her best friend and named god-mother of Harry] gave them a connection to the Greyback pack.} I am not saying that we won't do something. I am just saying that right now there is nothing we can do. In the morning we will inform the pack of the situation and go from there." Fenrir placated gently. He was just as furious as his wife/mate but he was trying to be rational. The entire pack rushing to Hogwarts would not be a good idea along with not ending well. The only reason that they had not taken in Harry after the death of the Potters was because of his past role in the war and the fact that the Ministry and Dumbledore would not allow a werewolf pack to raise Harry. No one in the pack liked this since Harry was already counted as a member of the pack, but they had to deal with it. However, it was now looking like they will need to step in since they can no longer trust the defenses that were in place for the boy.

Fenrir knew that he would have to eventually move back to England with his pack, but he was hoping that he would have his eldest children out of school before that happened. The triplets (all werewolves) were currently studying magic at Beauxbatons, as they had no problem with students with creature blood. It seemed that Fenrir's youngest children were going to get their wish of attending Hogwarts, much to his chagrin.

"I promise you Astrid, we will find a way to take care of Harry. Please just be patient. There is a lot of things that we need to do before the whole pack can move. At least you and the twins can go ahead of the rest of us to get them enrolled for the next year at Hogwarts." Fenrir said. Astrid had calmed down by this point and the twins had come back in the tent. They looked full of hope at the prospect of going to Hogwarts. Astrid was working through several things that they would need to do in order see the Greyback pack in England.

"We will need an ally or two to testify that the pack is not dangerous and can be trusted. I am going to contact Mr. Olivander since he knows my work and will refer me some clients. Children go and pack your things we will leave for London in the next few days." Astrid said and her children rushed to do what she said. When her children were out of the room Astrid stepped forward and embraced her husband. Fenrir hugged his wife close burying his face in the top of her hair. It was calming for both of them as they could still feel the danger that Harry was experiencing. Suddenly, the danger lessened but they could feel Harry's life force disappearing rapidly and neither one of them knew how to react. A few moments later though, Harry's life force returned to normal which relieved both werewolves and the rest of the pack seemed to feel the change as well.

Fenrir took a deep calm breath now that Harry was out of danger and smiled down at his wife/mate. "Harry is out of danger. We may not like it but the pup seems to be able get out of danger or is very lucky. We are still going to go to him but now we can do it at a less rushed pace. You said we will need allies in England, and I think it is time to call in the favors I have among some of the Wizarding World. Also it is time to connect to Remus. He has gone to long on his own and I owe it to him to fix my mistakes." He admitted and Astrid hugged him a little tighter in support. Fenrir knew that he had not handled turning Remus correctly and after hearing about his Hogwarts years from Astrid, Fenrir had decided that he needed to make reparations.

"I am sure that eventually Remus will appreciate it. Be patient with him, he holds a lot of anger and hatred toward you." Astrid counseled and Fenrir nodded. The stood for a little while longer just holding each other knowing that their quiet lives in seclusion was coming to an end.


End file.
